jakydaxterfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Esferas precursor
Las Esferas Precursor son un artefacto precursor usado como moneda en el mundo de Jak. Se usan normalmente para desbloquear secretos, a partir del Jak II Esferas de oro En Jak II y Jak 3, al completar los desafios secundarios que hay por la ciudad, te dan de recompensa una esfera precursor de oro, que tiene un valor de varias esferas (dependiendo de la misión). Usos 'Jak y Daxter: El Legado de los Precursores' Hay 2000 en total, son usadas para intercambiarlas por baterías al oráculo (120 esferas) o a los ciudadanos (90 esferas) o algún favor, se encuentran por el escenario. 'Daxter' Hay 1001 en total, obtenidas en los sueños en la cama de la Tienda de Osmo ; la esfera 1001 se consigue al conseguir la medalla de oro en todos los sueños, estas te permiten incrementar tu salud y películas. 'Jak II: El Renegado' Hay 286 en total, usadas para desbloquear secretos, pero solo 200 de ellas son necesarias para desbloquearlos todos, estas se encuentran escondidas en los escenarios o completando desafíos. Pese a haber 286 esferas se pueden lograr infinitas porque el juego tiene un fallo, cuando realizamos una misión secundaria podemos saltar encima del huevo y reiniciar misión. Por defecto Jak caerá sobre el huevo y lo cogerá aumentando su número, sin embargo el juego interpretará que no lo has cogido 'Jak 3' Hay 600 en total, se usan para desbloquear secretos, se encuentran al completar desafíos o escondidas por el escenario. El mismo fallo de la anterior entrega es aplicable. 'Jak X: Combate de Carreras' En este juego son ilimitadas se encuentran a grandes cantidades tras completar carreras, utilizadas como método de pago para comprar secretos y mejoras para los vehículos. 'Jak and Daxter: La Frontera Perdida' En este juego son ilimitadas, al haber infinitos Modo héroe, se encuentran escondidas en el escenario y al completar desafíos, son utilizadas para desbloquear secretos. 'Playstation Move: Heroes' Hay en 11 en total, encontradas en los desafíos de Villa refugio escondidas por los escenarios, son usadas para desbloquear trajes para Jak y Daxter 'Uncharted: El tesoro de Drake' En este juego ajeno a la saga de Jak and Daxter aparece una esfera precursor entre los tesoros denominada Reliquia Extraña por la cual te dan un trofeo. 'Uncharted 2' En este juego la Reliquia Extraña reaparece de la misma manera que en el anterior Uncharted, tambien dan un trofeo al conseguirla. 'Uncharted 3: La traición de Drake' En uno de los primeros niveles la Reliquia Extraña' vuelve a tener aparición. Curiosidades *En Daxter, la esfera 1001 se consigue al completar todos los sueños con medalla de oro. *En el Jak 3 al conseguir las 600 esferas aparece el siguiente mensaje: Congratulations, you found all the precursor orbs! Enjoy Jak stylish new duds. *Las esferas que aparecen en todos los Uncharted se encuentran en el capítulo 5. *Si el jugador traduce textos precursor que aparecen en ella pone: ''NaughtyDog'' Para saber la posición de las esferas en los distintos juegos, hay que buscar el nombre del juego poniendo al final (guía) y busca en la sección de esferas precursor. Categoría:Artefactos Precursor Categoría:Coleccionables